


Not-So-Friendly Neighbourhood Spiderman (Tom Holland/Reader Fic)

by hello_darkness



Category: Tom Holland (RPF), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, confused reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_darkness/pseuds/hello_darkness
Summary: Everyone else seems to love Tom Holland...so why don't you?(Reader's gender is not mentioned).





	Not-So-Friendly Neighbourhood Spiderman (Tom Holland/Reader Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's job is not specified, it can be whatever you want.  
> Reader's gender is also not specified.  
> (Y/N) - your name

You’re sitting at the small table in your trailer eating quite possibly the biggest bowl of cereal to ever exist when you hear a soft knock on the door. A small portable TV is on in the corner and you’re only half paying attention to the cartoon on the bright screen.

“Come in,” you call, as you scoop some more of the sugary treat onto your spoon. You’d been off set for about an hour now, and were just hanging around until Zendaya was done so you could go over to her place.

Your heart skips a beat when Tom walks through the open door and gives you a small wave.

“Hey, (Y/N),” he says quietly.

You’ve never regretted anything more than the gigantic mouthful you’d just shoved into your mouth before you realised it was him. You attempt to say hello but only a small muffled sound escapes.

He looks around awkwardly as you swallow down hard and try not to choke to death.

“Sorry!” you cough out, “Bad timing. Take a seat anywhere.”

He shuffles over and seats himself at the small couch across from you.

“So…what can I help you with?” you ask, placing your bowl to the side.

You’re surprised that he’s here. You had met him on multiple occasions, but – to put it lightly – you two hadn’t really clicked.

When you had found out that your friend, Zendaya (you had known Z for years), had gotten you a gig in the new Spider-man movie you were stoked. _Spider-man!_ You hadn’t told anyone that you were even more excited that the titular character was being played by a gorgeous Brit. From everything Z had told you about him you assumed you guys would hit it off, but from the moment you guys were introduced the first day on set he seemed like he wasn’t really there and that he had no interest in you at all. You thought maybe he was just shy, or a little cold, but after seeing him getting along so well with everyone else you realised it was actually something about _you_ that he didn’t like. Every time you said hi or smiled in his direction he looked the other way, and he seemed to completely avoid you. In fact, a few times you’d seen him walk out of the room immediately after seeing you walk in. It made it worse that all everyone – including Z – could talk about was how amazing he was. Also, that (even with all of this) you still found yourself staring at his perfectly sculpted face every now or then, or eavesdropping just to hear that cute accent. You’d started to really dislike the guy, and figured that he must basically hate you if he was so out rightly rude - so…what on earth was he doing in your trailer?

He’s looking around, gaze lingering on certain knick-knacks you’d placed around to make it feel more “home-y”. _I didn’t know (Y/N) likes video games,_ he thinks, eyeing the collection next to the small TV. He smiles when he sees you’re watching one of his favourite cartoon. His smile fades when he looks back over and sees you with a confused face, waiting for an answer.

“Sorry, did you ask something?” he asks meekly.

“Yeah, I was uh…” you scratch the back of your neck, “…just wondering what you’re doing here?”

His face turns a little red and he looks away sheepishly.

“Oh God, sorry. That sounded so rude! I’m just a little surprised that you’re here,” you clarify.

He swallows and turns his gaze back at you.

“Oh, yeah. I-uh….” he stumbles over his words and you’re about to reach out and comfort him before you remember who it is.

“Wow, you read a lot!” He suddenly chokes out.

Your eyes flicker over to where his are staring; a large pile of books sits next to the couch. You hadn’t meant to start the collection but you had a lot of unanticipated free time in your trailer and they started stacking up.

“I guess I’m in here a lot and I can’t watch Steven Universe all the time,” you comment. You add a smile and – _shockingly_ – he smiles back.

“I noticed you were in here often. You don’t hang around set a lot?” he asks, seeming to finally start relaxing in your presence.

“Uh...not really,” you say.

“Why not?” he asks.

 _Because you’re there,_ you think.

“No reason,” you actually say. You look at the TV again.

“You should really hang out with all of us more,” he states, and your jaw practically hits the floor.

“What?” you ask, stunned. Your head snaps back to face him and he’s giving you a hopeful smile. It falters a little when he sees how perplexed you look.

“Everyone would love to get to know you more – me included. Zen doesn’t shut up about you,” he rambles on, oblivious to your growing rage. How _dare_ he practically act like an absolute prick and then suddenly not know why you don’t hang out with him? You shut your mouth in a tight line to keep from saying something as he continues chatting. “…and Jacob thought that story about you with the firecracker was hilarious!”

He finally stops talking and is taken aback when he sees you glaring at him.

“Is... everything okay?” he asks timidly.

“Fine.”

He watches you for a moment, not sure what to say.

“That’s, uh, sort of why I’m here. To ask you to come hang out with us more…” he explains.

“You cannot be serious,” you retort. You’re finally done with this, he must be trying to play a prank or humiliate you - there’s no way someone could be so rude and then suddenly want to be your best friend. He stares at your face, unsure what to say. Clearly, he’s done something wrong, but what?

He tries again. “I’m just not sure why you don’t-”

“It’s you.” You say, cutting him off. You’re just as shocked as he is that you’ve said it.

His eyes open a little bit wider and a crease forms between his eyebrows. It makes you even more irate when you think about how cute it makes him look. “What?” he responds.

“It’s you,” you say again, a little quieter this time.

“It’s… _me?_ ” he asks. His voice is just as small and – even though you barely know the guy – you can tell he’s hurt.

You breathe in deep and close your eyes, thinking of how to explain yourself. Tom says nothing, looking at the ground.

“It’s just…I was so excited to meet you – I mean, not just you; everyone – but then when I did you were so _rude_ to me,” you explain. Tom’s eyes are now cemented to the window on other side of the trailer, but you know he’s listening. You continue.

“I tried so hard to talk to you and to be nice…Z kept saying – _everyone_ kept saying - how much they loved you. But you literally look in the other direction every time I’m near you and you leave the room when I come in! And _now,_ you want to be _friends?!_ I seriously don’t get it.”

You finish with a huff. Your cheeks are tinged red and you sit still for a moment to make sure you’re not breathing too loudly. Your surprised you managed to somehow explain yourself coherently.

When you’re sure you can contain yourself, you look back at Tom to try making eye contact but he’s still staring out the window. You give him a moment, thinking he must processing what you had said, but eventually it seems like it’s been too long and you’re just not going to get an answer. _Maybe he really_ isn’t _listening_ , you think.

“Tom?”

Nothing

“Hello?”

Nothing again.

“Tom!” you say, this time loud enough so that his head snaps back in your direction.

“Are you going t-” you start, but it’s then that you see it rolling down his cheek – a single tear.

You’re now quiet, as well, not sure whether or not to look away as Tom stares at his feet. You open to say something but think against it. Awkwardly, you scan the room for something to focus on; the TV. The episode is finally finishing and a few seconds later silence fills the air. You can hear equipment moving around somewhere outside and people walking past. You feel your forehead become more and more creased as you try to work out _how in the hell_ you ended up in this situation. You breathe out through your nose and decide you can’t deal with the tension anymore.

“Look, Tom, I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry,” you begin, but he gently puts his hand up to stop you.

“No. Please don’t be sorry,” he says. He sniffs a little before continuing. “I…uh, I didn’t…Oh, God. I’m so dumb.” He leans forward and drops his head into his hands and you feel awful. How does it take less than half an hour for you to go from loathing someone to pure sympathy?

Not certain it’s a good idea, but not having another one available, you slowly move from your seat at the table to the couch, and place yourself down next to Tom. You timidly reach out to touch his shoulder and he stiffens when he feels you.

“I didn’t mean to make you so upset,” you say.

He doesn’t reply so you continue chatting to try and lighten the mood.

“I mean, I’m sure you’re a nice guy…maybe we just got off on the wrong foot. Everyone tells me how great you are so they’ve got to be right! Right?”

You feel a small sense of pride when you see the corners of his mouth prick up slightly. He runs his hands into his hair and leans back. Your hand drops into your own lap and he finally looks you in the eye.

“(Y/N), I am so sorry. I know I’ve been a total ass to you – I do. It’s just…” he trails off again. You place a hand on his thigh and lean forward slightly, encouraging him. Again, he tenses at your touch, and you consider moving it away, but he turns his body slightly towards you. His eyes are closed and he lets out a shaky breath.

“I didn’t want to be so mean to you,” he says. His voice is small but steady, and you tilt your head to the side as you listen. “I just didn’t know how to act around you. I was so scared I was going to be awkward or say something stupid – I just tried to not say anything at all. I didn’t want you to think I was an idiot, but now you think I’m an ass.”

“Why the hell would you be scared to talk to _me?_ ” you ask, baffled.

“Zen talked so much about you – before it was even confirmed you’d be working with us – I felt like I already knew you. And then when I first saw you…you’re just…” he trails off and tries to hide the red in his cheeks. You become even more confused; _where is he going with this?_

“Tom?” you prod, and he opens his eyes to look at you. You never noticed the tint of green in them. You’re still thinking about that when he leans forward and kisses you.

You freeze.

_What._

_The._

**_Fuck!_ **

He pulls back immediately when you don’t respond. His eyes are wide and terrified, and you’re certain your bewilderment is showing on your face. You stare at each for what seems like an eternity, your head buzzing with a million questions. You decide to go with the simplest one when you discover the ability to once again speak.

“Uh, what…what was that?”

You can see the red blush spreading from Tom’s neck to his face, his fearful expression still stuck in place. Suddenly, he speaks.

“I cannot believe I did that.”

He stands up and runs his hands through his hair.

“I **cannot** believe I did that!” he repeats. He starts walking towards the door and you shift your body into motion and manage to catch him as he’s halfway out. You pull the door closed – leaving some very confused crew members on the other side of it – and turn around to face him.

You stand in front of Tom (who’s still wide eyed and muttering to himself in disbelief), unsure what to do.

“Do you, um, want to explain?” you ask.

He opens his mouth and shuts it again, debating whether or not to tell you. You raise an eyebrow.

“I like you,” he says.

“…What?”

“I… _like_ you,” he says again.

“Are you _KIDDING?_ ”

This time it’s you who’s pacing. Running your fingers into your own hair you walk slowly back and forth as things start to click together. Tom watches from his spot near the door.

“ _This_ is why you’ve been such a dick?! Is this like a ‘treat-‘em-mean keep-‘em-keen’ thing? Does Z know? Are you even sure?”

“Wait, wait, wait! Slow down! That’s not it!” he tries to explain. You slow down your movements, but continue pacing. “I wasn’t trying to be mean, I promise!  I just can’t act sane around you! There’s just something about you that makes my head go crazy and I can’t speak properly so I just stopped trying, and I leave when you walk in so you don’t see my face go red and I don’t know what else to do! I’m sorry,” he finishes.

You stop moving all together and eye him.

“I don’t know what to say,” you respond.

“You don’t have to say anything, it’s okay,” Tom says, and turns around to try and leave again.

“No, Tom, wait!” you say. He stops. “How do I know you’re not kidding?”

He turns around and takes a tentative step towards you and your heart rate picks up. Slowly, he moves forward and, when he’s close, he places a hand either side of you face; just below the jaw. He stops, looking around your face for some kind of sign that you don’t want this. _Do you want this?_ He leans in again, this time not as rushed, and you’re kissing and – _Oh, God –_ **you want this.**

Tom feels you kiss him back and he pulls you in gently. You grip his shirt on either side, just next to his ribs, and let yourself melt into his lips. Half your brain is still focused on the fact that: _THIS IS TOM?!_ But the other half is way too lost to care.

He pulls away, and his thumb rubs gentle circles under you jaw where his hands still sit.

“Well, I believe you now,” you remark, and Tom lets out a light-hearted laugh.

“I really am sorry, (Y/N),” he says gently.

You lean your head into his hand and smile.

“Word of advice; next time just ask me out,” you say.

He grins widely at you.

“What’re you doing tonight?”

Your heart flutters at his grin. Just think; about an hour ago, you probably would have said no.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello chickens! Please alert me of any typos or mistakes - also if I've made it gender specific at any point I'll fix that too. Criticism is welcome! xx


End file.
